


Her Sweetie

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo 2015 [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon catches a cold and Mithian takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Sweetie

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
**Title:** Her Sweetie  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** Leon/Mithian  
**Word Count:** 681  
**Trope:** Illness/injury  
**Summary:** Leon catches a cold and Mithian takes care of him.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

 

Leon came in from the pouring rain looking like something a dragon wouldn't eat. He was soaked through and dripping on the tile floor.

"Mithian! I'm home." Leon called out with a hoarse voice. 

"Leon, you're making a puddle." Mithian said as she stepped into the kitchen doorway. "You don't look good you better take a hot shower and get into some dry clothes."

"Sounds really good. Maybe a cuppa for your Sweetie?" Leon peeled off his overcoat. 

"When you get out of the shower. Take your clothes off there and I'll wash them up." Mithian carefully kissed him as she tried not to get wet.

Leon huffed and did as he was told. He stripped to his boxers and headed for the shower. 

Mithian had a steaming cup of tea and a warm blanket waiting for him when he got out of the shower. She had even laid out his flannel pajamas. 

"Mithian, I don't know what I would do without you sometimes." Leon started to cough as soon as he sat down on the bed to dress. 

"Don't worry about that. Get in bed. I'm making stew for supper. It will warm you up." She kissed his forehead and frowned. 

"Mmm." Leon finished dressing and got into bed. He sneezed hard. 

"You got too wet now you're sick." Mithian tucked him up. She went into the bathroom and grabbed the aspirin. "Here! Take these and finish your tea and I'll bring you another cup soon." 

"You're my angel." Leon had another coughing fit. He took the bottle and shook two tablets out. He swallowed them and chased them with some tea. 

"Remember that next time I scratch the car." Mithian grinned. She took a handkerchief out of the drawer of the chest and handed it to him. She headed back to the kitchen to finish up supper. 

Leon finished his tea and curled up in the bed. Soon he was asleep. 

By the time, Mithian came to check on him he was asleep and snoring like a bear. She let him sleep as long as he needed. 

Mithian was surprised when Leon came into the lounge around ten that night. "Leon, you should go back to bed."

"I was lonely." Leon said. His voice was almost gone. He sat down on the sofa and put his head on the pillow Mithian put on her lap. 

Mithian touched his forehead. "I think your fever is back." 

"Uh huh. I took more aspirin." Leon told her. "I had to get up to get another handkerchief so I thought I would come in here and sit with you."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry you don't feel well." Mithian brushed his ginger curls from his forehead. "You are staying home tomorrow." 

"I am not going to fight you on that." Leon said. "But you better be the one to call off for me or Arthur will think I'm faking." 

"I'd wager that he got as wet as you and he is home sick too." Mithian said. 

"You would lose that one. He got home before it started to rain." Leon told her. "Gwaine and I were the only ones left." 

"I wonder if Gwaine is sick too." Mithian reached for her phone. "I should check on him." 

"Lance is back. He'll take care of him. You take care of me." Leon gave her his best pitiful look. 

"Okay Sweetie. Hungry?" Mithian asked. "I can warm up some stew." 

"Just juice and toast, please. I'm not that hungry." Leon sat up to let her get up. "Another cup of tea too?"

"Coming up!" Mithian got up and went to the kitchen. She hoped he wasn't going to be this big of a baby the whole time he was sick. 

Over the next two days he was an even bigger baby. Mithian stayed home with him and took care of him. She even slept on the sofa. She did everything she could for her Sweetie. 

Mithian was so tired when he finally got better that she took an extra day off to recover from him being sick. 


End file.
